This invention relates to a method for the treatment of psychosis and neuropsychiatric symptoms and to a compound for use in such method.
EP-A-0392803 (Beecham Group p.l.c.) discloses certain azabicyclic compounds which enhance acetylcholine function via an action at muscarinic receptors within the central nervous system, including [R-(Z)]-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-xcex1-(1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl)acetonitrile (Compound (I)), and pharmaceutically acceptable salts, their use in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of dementia and processes by which such compounds may be made.
WO-93/17018 and WO-95/31456 disclose alternative processes by which Compound (I) may be made.
It has now been found that Compound (I) is of potential use in the treatment of psychosis and neuropsychiatric symptoms, and is of particular use in the treatment of the symptoms of psychosis such as delusions, hallucinations and agitation and neuropsychiatric symptoms such as anxiety, depression, apathy, elation, disinhibition, irritability and wandering in patients with Alzheimer""s Disease, more particularly in such patients with severe behavioural disturbance as categorised by baseline scores on the NeuroPsychiatric Inventory (NPI) assessment scale (baseline NPI greater than 20=severe).
According to the present invention, there is provided the use of Compound (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of psychosis or other neuropsychiatric symptoms.
In a further aspect the invention provides a method for the treatment of psychosis or other neuropsychiatric symptoms comprising administering to the patient an effective, non-toxic amount of Compound (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Compound (I) can form acid addition salts with strong acids. The term pharmaceutically acceptable salt encompasses solvates and hydrates.
Compound (I) is preferably provided in a pharmaceutical composition, which comprises Compound (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The invention thus further provides a pharmaceutical composition, which comprises Compound (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof for use in the treatment of psychosis or other neuropsychiatric symptoms.
In a preferred aspect Compound (I) is provided in the form of the monohydrochloride.
The composition may be in the form of tablets, capsules, powders, granules, lozenges, suppositories, reconstitutable powders, or liquid preparations such as oral or sterile parenteral solutions or suspensions.
In order to obtain consistency of administration it is preferred that a composition is in the form of a unit dose.
Unit dose presentation forms for oral administration may be tablets and capsules and may contain conventional excipients such as binding agents, for example syrup, acacia, gelatin, sorbitol, tragacanth, or polyvinylpyrrolidone; fillers, for example lactose, sugar, maize-starch, calcium phosphate, sorbitol or glycine; tabletting lubricants, for example magnesium stearate; disintegrants, for example starch, polyvinylpyrrolidone, sodium starch glycollate or microcrystalline cellulose; or pharmaceutically acceptable wetting agents such as sodium lauryl sulphate.
Solid oral compositions may be prepared by conventional methods of blending, filling, tabletting or the like. Repeated blending operations may be used to distribute the active agent throughout those compositions employing large quantities of fillers. Such operations are of course conventional in the art. The tablets may be coated according to methods well known in normal pharmaceutical practice, in particular with an enteric coating.
Oral liquid preparations may be in the form of, for example, emulsions, syrups, or elixirs, or may be presented as a dry product for reconstitution with water or other suitable vehicle before use. Such liquid preparations may contain conventional additives such as suspending agents, for example sorbitol, syrup, methyl cellulose, gelatin, hydroxyethylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose, aluminium stearate gel, or hydrogenated edible fats; emulsifying agents, for example lecithin, sorbitan monooleate, or acacia; non-aqueous vehicles (which may include edible oils), for example almond oil, fractionated coconut oil, oily esters such as esters of glycerine, propylene glycol, or ethyl alcohol, preservatives, for example methyl or propyl p-hydroxybenzoate or sorbic acid; and if desired conventional flavouring or colouring agents.
For parenteral administration, fluid unit dosage forms are prepared utilizing the compound and a sterile vehicle, and, depending on the concentration used, can be either suspended or dissolved in the vehicle. In preparing solutions the compound can be dissolved in water for injection and filter sterilized before filling into a suitable vial or ampoule and sealing. Advantageously, adjuvants such as a local anaesthetic, a preservative and buffering agents can be dissolved in the vehicle. To enhance the stability, the composition can be frozen after filling into the vial and the water removed under vacuum. Parenteral suspensions are prepared in substantially the same manner, except that the compound is suspended in the vehicle instead of being dissolved, and sterilization cannot be accomplished by filtration. The compound can be sterilized by exposure to ethylene oxide before suspending in the sterile vehicle. Advantageously, a surfactant or wetting agent is included in the composition to facilitate uniform distribution of the compound.
The composition may contain from 0.1% to 99% by weight, preferably from 10-60% by weight, of the active material, depending on the method of administration.
The invention additionally provides a pharmaceutical composition as above defined for use in the treatment of psychosis.
The dose of the compound will vary in the usual way with the seriousness of the disorder, the weight of the sufferer, and the relative efficacy of the compound. However, as a general guide suitable daily doses below 0.01 mg/kg more particularly 0.003 mg/kg and below, for example 0.0001-0.003 mg/kg, such as 0.00035-0.003 mg/kg, 0.0007-0.003 mg/kg, 0.0001-0.0007 mg/kg or 0.00035-0.002 mg/kg. Suitable unit doses to achieve such daily doses are 5, 12.5, 25, 50 or 75 xcexcg, administered twice daily and, in the case of 50 xcexcg, once daily and such therapy may well extend for a number of years.
Within the above indicated dosage ranges no unacceptable toxicological effects are indicated for Compound (I).
The following pharmacological data illustrates the invention.